Coil assemblies for electromagnetic contactors, particularly double window coil assemblies, have had the disadvantages of not being available to support the springs used to operate the moveable armature of the contactor. Contactors are often designed with specific size limitations for their external dimensions and with specific size requirements for their magnet and coil assemblies in order to generate sufficient electromagnetic force to operate the device. With the use of a "C" style magnet and a double window coil these two size requirements made placement of the armature springs a difficult design problem. A typical solution to this design problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,728 issued to Gunert, et al., on Dec. 25, 1973.
An example of mounting the armature springs on a single piece molding made for a single window coil for an "E" style magnet is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,225, issued to Lemmer on Aug. 17, 1982, and also is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,978, issued to Lenzing on Feb. 14, 1984.
Double window coil assemblies have in the past required numerous parts, have required potting, and have been generally expensive to manufacture.